Daydreams & Musings
by E R Barkley
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt fill - Turian women are notoriously quiet in bed. Shepard isn't super loud in bed, but she's completely unafraid to moan when Garrus hits a good angle or call out his name when she's coming. This makes Garrus feel like an absolute stud as well as giving him warm fuzzies. Shep doesn't know why he's QUITE so giddy.


This lovely one shot is for Cassandra Y for all the support she gives, not just me, but many others here on fanfic. Thanks, Cassandra for being the amazing person you are!

She chose a prompt from kinkmeme, which is. . .

Prompt: Turian women are notoriously quiet in bed. They really only moan or whimper if you're rocking their fucking world, and using your partner's name is considered not only incredibly sexy, but also intensely intimate and romantic (think holding eye contact and whispering sweet nothings during the act).

Shepard isn't super loud in bed, but she's completely unafraid to moan when Garrus hits a good angle or call out his name when she's coming. This makes Garrus feel like an absolute stud as well as giving him warm fuzzies. Shep doesn't know why he's QUITE so giddy.

Note: Recently I've noticed that fanfic is cracking down on smut in stories, thus, this was not nearly as smutty as I would have liked to make it, not even close really, but I don't want them eating my soul or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like to play in Bioware's sandbox.

* * *

She looked at him as he slept, wondering why, even in slumber, he had this pleased look on his face. Shepard could only describe the way Garrus was behaving as acting like a peacock in breeding season. Lying there, she narrowed a look on his face as he breathed softly and mumbled incoherent things. Rolling her eyes, she shifted in bed and moved to slip away. Right now, she didn't have time to worry about why he was acting this way. She had things to get done, things that couldn't wait for her to try and figure out why her man was being weird or rather, weirder than normal.

Forcing those thoughts away, Shepard crawled out of bed and stretched, only to hear a low hum of appreciation fill the air and she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and all she got in return was a seemingly pleased turian smile. Placing her hands on her hips, she cocked one out to the left, head tilted to the side. "What has you so happy, Vakarian?" She asked him, eyes narrowed, looking over his face like it held all the answers, even though, she sometimes still struggled to understand his facial expressions.

He didn't answer her, just smile more and made that satisfied purring noise that he always seemed to make when it involved her. Shaking her head, Shepard turned away and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped at the top of the steps and turned to look at him over her shoulder, long curls flowing over her shoulder as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and grinned impishly at him. "Care to join me in the shower?" Her voice was soft, innocent almost with an edge of laughter to it as she turned so she was facing him and slowly back up towards the bathroom door, hands locked behind her back. It didn't take much for Garrus to be up and out of that bed seconds later.

* * *

Steam billowed around them; the sound of panting breath seemed loud compared to the thump of water against the shower floor. Her shoulders pressed against the wall, back arched and head bouncing, almost painfully against the smooth surface behind her. Her nails dug into the soft skin under his fringe and her eyes were closed, lips parted as soft, breathy moans left them. For once, Shepard was glad that she had her own cabin and that no one could hear them. She could easily admit to being a rather quiet person most of the time, but when she was with Garrus, she just couldn't keep quiet sometimes and right now, he was at just the right angle to make her dig her nails a little more harshly into his skin and arch against him.

It was building that peak where everything shattered and she fell into oblivion. It was right there, just behind her closed lids, taunting her, but moving closer with every thrust that her mate made. Biting her lip, she tried to keep in the sounds that seemed to want to bubble up in her throat, but she knew it would be no use and let it out, moaning as that peak formed into a wave that came crashing down over her and his name left her lips as a chant, over and over again until she came down from that high with a soft smile on her face. She dropped her forehead to his, eyes closed and when she opened them, he had that smug, peacock puffed up smile on his face. It made no sense to her really. She understood that yes, it was okay to feel awesome when you got someone off, but this was more than just that. His facial expression spoke volumes and Shepard wanted to know why he seemed so proud of himself.

* * *

She stood there in front of the mirror with her towel, rubbing it over her hair to help dry it faster and she watched him from the corner of her eye as he dried himself. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, but she just couldn't understand what was going through his bird brain. Her gaze moved back to the mirror and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She was really curious if it came down to insulting him silently within the safety of her own mind. Still, she wanted answers, but she couldn't ask him. He'd either avoid the question or he'd give her some bullshit answer that she wouldn't believe even for five seconds. Withholding a sigh, she waited until he has exited the bathroom to really start thinking about this; she turned and leaned against the sink, chewing her lower lip as she tried in vain to think up a reasonable answer. She didn't have time for this sort of brooding right now, she had things to do, people to see and shit to get done.

Giving her head a firm shake, she resumed drying off before wondering back out into the bedroom on a mission to find clean clothes to wear. For once in her life, she had clean jeans and a shirt that clearly displayed the Alliance insignia, but whatever, they were clothes and she dressed quickly before leaving her cabin.

She took the elevator down to the CIC, doing her rounds like she normally did and for a moment, all seemed normal, till she remembered that there was no EDI, at least not yet. Shepard shook her head, pushing away her thoughts of what had happened, what she'd accomplished. Sometimes, Shepard wished she could remove herself from what all had happened, how she'd destroyed the reapers and nearly died in the process. People still looked at her with awe when she walked by, they looked at her like she was a god and Shepard could easily say that she was not. She still felt pain, she still relived nightmares and if she was a god, she wouldn't have felt these things.

Pushing aside all those thoughts, she made her rounds, talking to everyone and seeing how things were going. Some people didn't really know what to say to her, some wouldn't meet her eyes, but that was okay. She'd gotten used to it in the short six months she'd been back on the Normandy. Those she'd been close to talked to her as they always would have, joking and smiling and treating her like a normal person, which didn't always go over well with those that were new to the crew. She had better things to worry about than her new crew members. Shepard was reminded of those better things as she was walked from the med bay to Liara's office, looking towards the main battery. She paused then, staring at the closed doors and narrowed her eyes.

Making quick word of the rest of her rounds, she decided to lock herself in her cabin and try to figure out why her turian was strutting around like a peacock. There had to be an answer to all of this, even if there were certain things on the extranet that were still being worked on. She would not rest until she figured this all out.

She stared at the screen like it was pure gibberish. Well, it wasn't really pure gibberish, she could understand it just fine, but now things made a wee bit more sense than they had before and thus, she dumbfounded. She wanted to start laughing hysterically at it. She wanted to just lie down on the floor, holding her middle and laughing. Shepard stood up from her chair and braced her hands on the desk, trying to take deep even breaths even as laughter bubbled to the surface. Yes, she would get him for not telling her, she would make him wonder what the hell was going on because she was now playing a little game, Garrus just wasn't in on the game.

Turning from the desk, she rubbed her hands together, a devilish grin turning up the corners of her lips as she plotted and planned. Turning, she exited her cabin, heading down to the mess hall for dinner. Once she was done with dinner, she could drag him up to their cabin and then the game would really begin. Her smile grew as she stepped into the elevator and down she went, down to play a game with her handsome turian, a game he had not knowledge that he would be playing and she laughed softly as she once more stepped out of the elevator and rounded a corner towards the mess hall.

As she rounded the corner, she took in who all was there already. Liara and Javik sat talking about who knew what, Garrus was sitting across from them shaking his head, Ken and Gabby were chatting away, more than likely making fun of Garrus and all the strange faces he was pulling and that was about it for now it seemed. Everyone else had probably eaten already or was going to eat later. Good, having a bunch of people around was not going to help her plan.

Grabbing her food, she slide in next to Garrus and bumped her shoulder against his in greeting. Normal, nothing different or strange about that and like always, he returned that shoulder bump with one of his own, much gentler than hers. For the moment, they sat in silence, just eating their dinner and chatting away with other crew members as they passed by.

Eventually, it was just the two of them sitting there, the occasional person passing by to toss them a friendly word, but that was it and Shepard leaned forward and slowly shimmed down the zipper of her sweatshirt before she sat up once more and turned to look at him from the corner of her eye. She watched him slide look towards her before he seemed to sputter.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like she was naked under her sweatshirt, but she was wearing the pair of lingerie that he loved. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly down her shirt which caused her to glance down and put on an innocently surprised expression and she swiftly zipped it back up. "Oh my, I didn't even realize." She said the words as she rose from her seat and took her stuff to be cleaned before walking back words him, "Or maybe I did, you'll just have to come up and find out." She cast him a wicked look and walked backwards to the elevator while slowly pulling down the zipper, not caring if anyone saw.

* * *

She lounged on the bed, waiting, for him to arrive. She knew it wouldn't take long; she'd only been gone a few minutes. Thus, she lay there, reading a datapad, bare legs bent at the knee and feet in the air. She heard the door slide open and she didn't even cast it a glance.

"My, my, someone's in a VERY interesting mood." His voice drawled and Shepard glanced up at him, a bored look on her face before she grinned.

"Who me? I think not, I'm just catching up on some work." She said, with a shrug of bare shoulders.

"In your underwear?" His question caused her to look up and she grinned at him wickedly before tossing the datapad onto the low coffee table before crooking a finger at him.

The tall turian moved towards her at a slow predatory pace, purring softly at her and she scooted back on the bed as he approached her. She knew she would have to wait long to really get this game going as he leaned down on his knees on the bed, prowling towards her with wicked intent bright in his eyes.

Shepard pulled her lower lip between her teeth, biting it soundly before he was upon her in one swift movement.

Garrus ran his talons over her bare skin, leaving faint pink marks as he did so. His plated lips closed around the space between her collarbone and the curve of her neck, sharp teeth piercing the skin and causing Shepard to bite her lip to keep from making any noise as he did so.

He toyed and played with her in every way that would have normally caused her to moan and say his name, but no sound escaped his Commander. She moved as she always did, curving to his touch and gripping him more tightly to her, but not a sound, not even a sigh left her soft lips and frustration began to bloom hot and heavy in his gut.

This was not like her and he was doing everything within his power to make her make a sound. He growled in frustration and he could have sworn that she was holding back a laugh. This was not her at all. What the hell was going on?

In a final bout of frustration, he reared back, sitting crouched over her and growling. Wide green eyes locked with confused, frustrated and all around troubled blue ones and instead of consoling him and telling him what was wrong, she laughed, throwing her arm over her eyes and laughed.

Now normally, Garrus loved to hear her laugh like that, but not now, not when things were supposed to be intimate and wonderful. No, it made him feel downright awkward and out of place. When she moved her arm away from her eyes and looked at him, she saw the hurt that danced across his features and she sat up to cradle his face between her hands. "What is the matter, love?" She cooed at him, putting on her best act.

"This isn't like you. Sure, you aren't super vocal, but to make no sound at all, is just weird. Am I doing something wrong?" He asked, searching her face.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" There was a demand in her words as she raised a brow at him.

"You're different, you aren't a turian, but my species women aren't vocal at all really, not unless. . ." He trailed off, seemingly embarrassed by having this conversation with her and she chuckled at him before flopping backwards.

"Okay, I get it, I get it." She waved a hand at before looping his arms around his neck and gently pulling him towards her, "Come now, things were just getting heated." The wicked grin that touched her lips left no room for argument and he was quick to follow her lead.

After that, there were no more secrets between them, just love and wonder and romance all rolled up into a giant ball of human and turian flesh. They stroked and petted, cooed and moaned, matching each other thrust for thrust and just luxuriated in the feeling of one another. There was nothing more important than each other at this moment in time, nothing more dear than the thoughts of one another.

They laid there in the afterglow, eyes closed and breathing even when Shepard leaned up on her elbow, resting on his chest and looked down at him. "You know, life would be easier if you just told me things, no matter how embarrassing, about your life and the customs of your people." Her words were soft, nearly a whisper and with a turian grin, he nodded his head.

"In the morning." His words rang with promise even as he gently knocked her onto her back once more and their whole game started a new.


End file.
